prettycountryfandomcom-20200213-history
Fernando/Quotes
'General' *'Morning:' "Good morning.♪" *'Afternoon:' "Good afternoon! Happy day!♥ Sun is shining!" *'Evening:' "Name, you are nice. Very good day!" *'Night:' "Good night." 'Gift Preferences' *'Favourite:' "Oh my, how good! I really like this! This pleases me. Gracias!♥" *'Loved:' "Thank you. What a nice gift." *'Liked:' "Good. Thanks, Name." *'Dislike:' "I'm not liking this..." *'Hated:' "Ugh, too bad! I hate it! What are you trying to do?" *'Horror:' "Oh no, I couldn't accept this awful gift! Are you trying to kill me?" *'Birthday Gift:' "My birthday! Name gave me present. Happy!" 'Heart Lines' *'No Heart:' "I am called Fernando, for that is my name. I come from a suburban district." *'1 Heart:' "You are a good idol." *'2 Hearts:' "Fernando not have time for talking..." *'3 Hearts:' "Mommy said you are pretty.♥" *'4 Hearts:' "It went well! Our new relationship begins!" *'5 Hearts:' "I must feel the same." *'6 Hearts:' "Well, um... I love you!" *'7 Hearts:' "When I think about how it would be if we never met, I get depressed. I'm so happy I married you.♪" *'8 Hearts:' "I can bring out the best in you! Why, you say? Because I understand your words now!" *'9 Hearts:' "I don't believe it. I just can't stop thinking about this one person... Don't look so worried, Name. That person is you!" *'10 Hearts:' "It will be really sad to be apart from you, but... When I think if we hadn't met, it makes me glad that we did. I'm really glad that we loved each other so much." 'Festival' Christmas "Good morning, Name. Today is Christmas. Will you join me?" *'Yes:' "Really?! I knew it! This is going to be fun! I'm so glad you invite me! Alright then... See you at 17:00!" *'No:' "I'm sorry..." (Fernando leaves) White Day "Name, I baked this cake if you'd like it. You've done so much for me this year. I'm very thankful." Valentine's Day "Oh, such a wonderful dessert for me? Thank you very much..." 'Marriage Lines' Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "I can't wait to get married. But there's something enjoyable about anticipating the moment..." *'Expecting a Child:' "There's something about babies that make us smile and believe in goodwill to all humans. We feel warm and fuzzy all over and start wishing good wishes for everyone." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Our child is born now... How fabulous!" *'When First Child is Grown:' "Hee hee... Aren't children cute? I'm sure you spend all day watching yours!" *'When Second Child is Grown:' "Our child becomes happier when they're grown!" Male/Not Married to the Player *'Before Married:' "I heard you will married. You and your partner will make a good couple." *'Expecting a Child:' "I look forward to meeting your new baby soon." *'After Baby's Birth:' "Congratulation on your baby! I hope you're going to take care of that little one." *'When First Child is Grown:' "This might be your first child, but it will certainly not be your last. I can see from your pictures that this is what you were made to do." *'When Second Child is Grown:' "Your second child is grown. Great family." Rival Marriage Lines *'Before Marrying Rini:' "I wonder which of my qualities made Rini want to marry me...☆" *'After Blanca is Born:' "The baby was born. Our lovely daughter.☆ Let's have a drink and set off party to celebrate!♥" *'After Blanca Learns to Crawl:' "Blanca has been a total sweetie since the day she was born.♪" *'After Blanca Learns to Talk:' "There are so many things I'd like to tell Blanca.♪ Where to begin..." *'After Blanca is Grown:' "Blanca is such an impressive adult. I'm so proud!☆" 'Other Lines' *'Flower Jewel' Acceptance can be seen on his dialogue page **'Rejection:' "This is not good for me. Very no good. I can only think of you as a friend. So sorry." **'Male Player:' "Give this to someone you love. Not for me." *'When Shown the Player's Pet:' "Oh, cute. Pets are so nice." *'When Shown the Player's Farm Animal:' "Oh my, are you showing a Animal Name? You're such a loving owner.♪" *'Win a Contest:' "Congratulations, Name.☆ It's amazing that you won Name." *'Lost a Contest:' "Ah! I thought you would win..." *'Talk too Much:' "You look great today! How nice." Category:Pretty Country: Land of Greenery Quotes